1. Field of the Invention
Swinging cam-bolt type closure control mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to a closure control mechanism of the cam-bolt latch and keeper type for use with a pivoted door, especially a door of a truck, truck trailer or like highway vehicle.
Many highway trucks, truck trailers and like vehicles, and also non-highway vehicles, typically have pivoted doors through which loading and unloading of the vehicle is accomplished. A lack of cross-bracing at the door opening permits distortion of the vehicle body including the door frame when subject to uneven support or load-induced stresses. Prior cam-bolt type closure control mechanisms used with pivoted doors of trucks and like vehicles have a relatively high silhouette thus reducing the usable inside space, have their pivot axis relatively far from the keepers etc. and do not normally adequately reinforce the door and door frame and thus do not prevent distortion of the door frame and in turn distortion of the body of the vehicle by load and terrain induced stresses.